sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricia The Fox
Electricia is a fan-character created by Handepsilon. She is a main supporting character of the 'Chaos Theory' character roster. Electricia is a GUN 1st lieutenant serving in 56th Regiment. Appearance Electricia is a black fox on her late teens. She has messy blue hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs on the front. She wears a cyan tanktop and gray long pants as civilian attire. Her GUN uniform is a GUN-Standard medium armor with dark blue shirt underneath. Her goggles are grayish. She wears fingerless gloves and dark gray metallic shoes. Personality Raised among the military personnel as a child, Electricia grew from a bubbly child into a cold-hardened officer with a no-nonsense attitude. Due to the circumstances of which she lost her older sister, Electricia secretly despised war and only fights her battle to prevent it. Due to her overprotective nature, she tends to get in the frontline and leaves her subordinates and superiors alike behind, a habit that proved detrimental in missions, Despite this, she was as good a tactician as she was as a solo commando. She was able to predict general situations in ever-changing battlefield and direct her teammates accordingly Backstory Childhood Electricia and her sister Solaria was born from a military-oriented family, but lost their parents when Electricia was only 6 years old. Out of necessity, Solaria decided to convince her higher up to let her sister live in the barracks temporarily. During that time, the little fox interacted well with Solaria's subordinate from the 56th Regiment, especially with her second-in-command, Streak. Although Electricia was happy, Solaria had to leave for missions quite often, leaving the kid under the care of lower ranked soldiers who stayed behind. Eventually her big sister met her demise during the Shamarian Conflict when GUN's attempt to mediate peace between the government and the rebel went horribly wrong. Afterwards, Streak decided to raise her in place of Solaria. Life in The Barracks Despite Streak's urging for Electricia to find a better future, the fox is determined to follow her sister's path as a soldier. Very often she was the most motivated person during trainings, even before she was eventually accepted in her early teens when Mobian age limitation for military enlisting was abolished. As such, she became the youngest yet the most skilled soldier among her peers. Despite her prodigious skills, however, her overprotectiveness habit led her to fight in heavily individualistic manner, causing several miscommunication problems between her and her teammates. There were plenty of cases where she accidentally took friendly fire, or the fellow soldiers became disoriented enough that they get hurt in battle. To combat this problem, Electricia was assigned into several partners, none of them worked out until she was partnered with Callisto, a promising new recruit just about her age. Despite their gap in skills and rank, Callisto was very eager to help out. As such, when Electricia, at that moment still a Sergeant, kept getting in the way as usual during the skirmish in Shamar, she became impatient and decided to rush through her. As a result, suffered wounds from stray gunshots. During the night of that day, the two had heated argument. Electricia was angry due to Callisto's insubordination while Callisto herself expressed her annoyance on Electricia's individualism in the supposedly team mission. The next day, Electricia decided to enter the enemy encampment on her own, leaving Callisto on watch duty. However, the fox was quickly discovered by the Shamarian Separatists just after she managed to retrieve the documents for her mission. Despite the fox's skills, she was quickly overwhelmed by the enemies. It was then that Callisto went for the rescue, surprising the enemies from behind and managed to buy time for Electricia to escape. The two barely managed to escape the chase, with the fox suffering injuries on her leg and forced her partner to carry her halfway through. After this, the relationship between the two started to improve, and Callisto became one of Electricia's best partner, even to present day. Conflict with MoboGenesis After the situation in Shamar cooled down, 56th Regiment was diverted into investigation for a series of underground illegal activities around Station Square. Their thorough investigation led to discovery of a genetic research of Mobians in order to create super soldiers. Electricia, now a lieutenant, quickly assembled a team to combat these activities, dismantling any facilities that housed them. However, their clean-up was thoroughly anticipated, as all evidence regarding the research and the perpetrator of it were destroyed before they could be retrieved. It was until their 7th cleanup operation that the situation developed : Three rogue scientists broke away and provided several witness report about the research. It turned out that MoboGenesis, one of the World Government's many sub-organization, were behind the illegal activities. After dismantling the last of their facilities in Station Square, Electricia and Streak went to report the development to the high command of GUN hierarchy so that they could relay it to the World Government's national council. However, the report proved to nearly damaged the already fragile relationship between the nations and the reputation of the World Government itself, causing the report's judgement to be 'delayed indefinitely'. As such, GUN tasked the 56th Regiment to carry on further investigation. After the incident, Electricia was approached by one of the MoboGenesis' research victim, Elena Casters. The young hedgehog teen was inspired by the 56th Regiment's struggles and asked Electricia to train her personally. The fox was reluctant, but eventually agreed. During the training, Electricia's hard attitude softened slightly. Even though she stayed strict, she grew to like Casters well, and even vouched for her when the latter finally enlisted. Holoskan Rebellion During a skirmish to defend Holoska from Mobian rebellion, Electricia met with Diamond Jewel. Although at first she was turned off by the Zycronian's flirting, she eventually grew to like him. The two maintained good relationship even after her mission was complete. Diamond was probably the first person to ever see the soft side of Electricia aside from her own captain. Powers and Abilities Electricia mainly fights using firearms and melee combat, capable of using various weapons at will. She is also quite agile due to the training in her young age. She possesses the ability to conduct electricity, but can only launch projectiles as channeling electricity at close range or as a shield risks it backfiring to her own body, which does not have the immunity to her own power. She uses Board Extreme Gear that she has yet to name, and is an average rider compared to the rest.Category:Characters Category:56th Regiment Category:Heroes